Looking through the other eye
by slvreflection
Summary: War, worry, pain, and despair leave no room for anything else in fear-filled hearts. The little things like stories become a waste of time. Yet, if one looks through the other eye, they can find a haven in the forgotten little things.


Disclaimer: Nothing but the story and the OC characters are mine. (There are later things that will also belong to me but for the sake of not spoiling anything I will not say!)

A/N: This is one thing I'm going to try! A story with chapters! XD I've had this idea for a long time and I hope I can finish it. hahaha There are a couple things to know before reading. I won't be following the actual series' storyline as much. So you can think of this more as an AU story. Also if you have issues concerning my OC character (the main one) I have one thing to say... read this to the end and you will notice a couple of things. Again, for the sake of the story I will not reveal anything about her yet. Since this chapter is only the prelude, please treat it like one. With due time things will unravel. Now please read and review!

* * *

He had eyes as black as coal. She had dark almond brown eyes. He had short raven lack hair, with sharp bangs that stopped right above his eyes. She had medium dark brown hair, with side bangs that softly leaned more to the right. He had the voice of command but it rang true. She had the voice of jest which kept meanings hidden well. He was slimly built and tall. She was slimly figured and short.

He liked fire, playing with it was his job. She like water, telling stories and dance were hers. He had power, a military Colonel, a protector of the people. She had freedom, a member of a traveling troupe, an entertainer. He was serious, a bit heartless and calculating. She was a bright smile, a bit apathetic about everything and carefree.

He was a foolish dreamer. She was too.

That was the only thing that they had in common.

* * *

No one ever really bothered to stop and take a real close look at the two together. They never bothered to put together the pieces of an ill-fitting puzzle. Some pieces were missing, hidden under smiles. Others were yet to be found.

No one really questioned the subtle differences. None could really tell the difference anyways. They never took the time to do so.

They just continued to live under pretenses and knowing smiles.

* * *

***ring* *ring* *ring***

"You would think that this idiot would pick up the phone. After leaving that beastly message to call him back," a feminine voice grumbled.

***ring* *ring* *ring***

"If he's not picking up because he's talking to another one of his girlfriends again… I'm going to gouge his eyes out," the voice snarled with irritation.

***ring* *ring* *ring***

"...with a fork."

***ring* *ring-**

"Hello?" a male voice asked pleasantly.

"Don't 'hello' me you ungrateful insufferable excuse for a human being," the feminine voice growled into the receiver.

The male voice chuckled, "Now now, is that how you great your _brother_?"

"Oh, playing that card are we now? Fine then, _brother_," the feminine voice hissed, "You left me such a _loving _message a couple hours ago. What might you need from little old me?"

There was an amused chuckle before the male voice asked seriously, "How fast can you get to Central?"

With a light sigh the feminine voice answered, "What is it this time?"

"Answer the question, _sister_."

"A day or so, _brother_."

"I will give you a couple of hours. Take the train."

"A couple of hours?! Some of us don't roll around in money, you know."

"Well, I need you here as soon as possible."

"You have a thing for telling people what to do don't you?"

"I think the ship will make great firewood for winter."

"Now you're being a bully. Blackmailing family, tsk. What would Lt. Hawkeye say?"

"I think it would be quite amusing to watch it burn in my office, don't you?"

"Har Har, the train it is then... but only if you pay for it."

"Exploiting your own brother! I need my money for dates."

"See if I care. You need to stop womanizing anyways."

"Ah~ so heartless. You shouldn't be so mean."

"Once you learn to behave more like a compassionate human being, then we can talk about whether or not you're nice."

"So a couple of hours then?"

"Yeah yeah, you stupid control freak."

"I will have Havoc meet you at the station then. He should be off of work then."

"Cut that guy some slack, will you? I'll just directly visit some old connections while I'm there."

"Still, he'll be there."

"You just want to keep tabs on me… I get it."

"What? I just care for your safety, that's all."

"Of course, _how_ could I think otherwise?"

"Just be there."

"Roger that, wet match."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"I believe I have a train to catch and a sibling to exploit. So I'll be going now. See you later~"

The male voice growled for a moment but quickly calmed down, "Hold on, I take that everyone is coming?"

"I assumed that was a given. As people say, one is the loneliest number. There won't be much of a show with just one person. They miss the big city anyways. Gezz, have a little faith why don't you?"

"The only things I will have faith in are my alchemy and subordinates."

"Ouch, now _that_ was cold."

"You started it."

"You sure act like a kid for a thirty year old."

"A _twenty–nine_ year old. Now I have some dates to plan. I'm hanging up."

"Sure sure, dates are _far_ more important than siblings. I get it. Later."

***click***

**

* * *

**

"Brat," Roy Mustang grinned as he set down the receiver.

A blond woman with sharp blue eyes looked at him with question in her eyes as she entered the room with a sharp knock. The black haired Colonel merely continued to smile as if he was unaware of his subordinate's confusion.

"Lt. Hawkeye," the coal black eyed man called out making the blue eyed woman snap to attention.

"Sir."

"Have you ever seen a traveling entertainment troupe before?" Roy asked as he swiveled his chair toward the window behind him.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked a little hesitant in her question.

"One is coming to town in two days. Why don't we take a break and take a look?" Roy asked nonchalantly as he watched the setting sun disappear behind the buildings of Central city.

Risa Hawkeye looked surprised for a moment at her superior's random suggestion but smiled nonetheless. Instead of answering, the blond lady walked over to the Colonel's desk and gathered the scattered papers on his desk. After briefly tapping them against the smooth wood surface, she placed the papers inside the folder that was lying beneath them. After organizing the papers, she quietly let the man to his thoughts and left the room in silence. However, before she made it fully out of the room, the Flame Alchemist called out to her again.

"Lieutenant, make sure to tell Second Lt. Havoc that he will have to pick someone at the station after he's done with the papers."

"Yes, sir."

Once outside of the room, Lt. Hawkeye released a small sigh as she walked towards her desk.

"Sergeant Fuery, help me out with some of these papers will you?" a blond man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth grumbled. He dug through a pile dangerously balanced on the edge of his desk and attempted to slip some onto the desk next to his.

There was a groan before the young man wearing glasses protested, "I have enough work on my desk as it is."

"We all have so much work 'cause the Colonel isn't doing anything," the slightly round man with a shaggy crew cut muttered as he flipped through a folder from a mountain of folders on his desk.

"Where's Falman? I don't this protocol," the blond man whined as he dropped his head onto a pile of papers.

"I am here, Second Lt. Havoc. How may I help you?" a thin man with grayish hair asked from behind a stack of papers while entering the room.

"You're going to have to help me since Fuery and Breda won't help," Havoc sighed as he picked up a piece of paper.

The Second Lieutenant waited till the Warrant Officer put down the pile of papers before handing him the paper that he was holding. For a minute the young gray haired officer read the paper before going off in a concise version of the explanation of the obscure protocol.

The soldier with the shaggy brown crew cut, Lieutenant Breda, looked up lazily from his work. He merely shrugged at the Second Lieutenant before turning back to scribbling something onto the paper before him.

Master Sergeant Fuery looked up from tweaking the broken phone set on his desk. His short black hair in a mess from the constant readjustments of his headphones, glasses slightly askew, he set down the headphones. The young soldier only sighed a little helplessly as he gave the broken receiver a pouty look.

"I wish the Colonel would stop slamming these so hard. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose," Fuery complained as he picked up the masking tape roll.

"Well at least you have that instead of all these papers!" Havoc cried before sobbing hopelessly onto his desk.

Lieutenant Hawkeye shook her head a little at the childish behavior of her comrades. After a moment of watching them at work, or an attempt at it, the woman dove right into the paperwork that had built up on her own desk.

"So, Lt. Hawkeye, where are you going with the Colonel tomorrow?" Havoc asked while shuffling through some papers.

The woman looked up from the folder in her hands, "To see a traveling entertainment group."

There was an interesting silence as the men in the room gave her confused stares. However, the woman chose not to comment on their surprised and confusion. She merely turned back to her work. There was more than enough of it already.

While going through one of her folders she calmly said, "Second Lt. Havoc, the Colonel wants you to pick someone up from the station after hours today."

"GAH! I'm not his errand boy! Slaves, I tell you! We're worked like SLAVES!"

"Just get your share of the paper work done, Havoc."

"See if I don't let Black Hayate loose on you Lt. Breda."

"HAVOC! That's low!"

"Every man for themselves! Survival of the fittest!"

"Will you guys shut up and just do the paperwork!? I can't have a decent conversation with Lisa!" Roy Mustang's voice hollered from his office.

"THIS IS YOUR WORK, YOU UNGRATEFUL WOMAIZER!" the soldiers retaliated white throwing some papers at the door in fury.

Oh, yes, it was another boring day at the office.

* * *

A/N: And here we go! Well, I hope you guys are excited for what is to come next! Review! Review! That's what keeps the writers going~


End file.
